Rojo Carmesí
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Un vampírico ser en medio de la noche. Una dulce chica en busca de su pasado. ¿Que mala jugada del destino nos obliga a amar lo que mas deberíamos odiar? K x Kula en UA Cap.7 FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo fic, esta ves es UA (Universo Alternativo) en el que K´ es un vampiro, jeje. Bien como podrán darse cuenta es el quien narra la historia y este capitulo es algo asi como una introducción.**

**Espero que les guste, será mas corto que el anterior, cuando mucho 3 o 4 capitulos.**

**Rojo Carmesí**

**Cap.1 Pasado y presente**

Pobres tontos humanos. ¿Importa acaso quien soy? ¿De donde vengo?

A ellos eso no les importa en lo mas mínimo. Soy lo que soy pero ellos nunca lo notaran.

¿Qué que soy? Bien, esa es una pregunta que nunca contesto. No es necesario por que aunque lo dijera no me lo creerían. Pobres tontos humanos. Tienen tanto miedo de lo que no pueden entender. Un solo cambio hace que entren en pánico. Es tan patético.

Hay unos cuantos que (perdón si me desvío un poco del tema, creo que estoy divagando) unos cuantos que se creen parte de nosotros.

Se nombran a si mismos incomprendidos, criaturas de las sombras, pero eso es algo que nunca podrían entender. Solo quieren llamar la atención.

¿Qué soy yo? Volverán a preguntárselo, una y otra vez, ¿no? Bien, se los diré.

Jamás quise ser lo que soy ahora. Jamás quise que pasara lo que paso pero…oscuridad…tristeza…mi vida ya no me importaba para nada. Recorría la ciudad a la media noche. Sobra decir que estaba vacía, y yo me sentía mejor. Mientras mas solo estuviera, mejor me sentía. Pero al decir mejor, no quiero decir que me sintiera bien.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo me puse a gritar. Grite como nunca, sacando mi frustración y mi rabia. Sentí que alguien me seguía. Fuera quien fuera, si tratara de hacerme daño, no lo lograría. Yo era el mejor de todos los peleadores de mi ciudad. Aunque, quien sabe, si me hubieran atacado en ese momento, tal vez hubiera dejado que me mataran.

Bueno, pues no recuerdo bien lo que pasó. Solo un fuerte dolor…un color rojizo y mi vista nublándose. Cuando desperté, el dolor seguía pero ya no era tan fuerte. ¿quieren saber que mas paso? Pues digamos que estaba en una casa muy lujosa, pero que yo nunca antes había visto…me acerque al espejo…y no pude verme.

Quien me convirtió fue un vampiro que tenia apariencia de un hombre de unos treinta años. Decía que necesitaba un aliado, y ¿Quién mejor que yo, un joven inteligente, fuerte y valiente?

Me sometí a sus ordenes, pero guardaba algo de furia en mi interior. Yo no quería ser un vampiro, me parecía peor que la misma muerta. Me entreno y aprendí todo lo que necesitaba.

Un día me entere de que había matado a toda mi familia, para que no intentaran buscarme. No le reproché nada. Seguí fingiendo conformidad. Mi hermana seguía viva y para mi eso era más que suficiente, al menos por ese momento. Pero cuando trate de ir a verla, la encontré muerta, tendida en un sillón, en su casa. Tenia una foto mía entre sus manos.

Esa noche volví a la mansión, y lo maté. ¿Cómo matar a un vampiro? Se puede, créanme, el vampiro muerto pude ser yo esa noche. Pero lo supere en fuerza y en habilidad. Desde entonces me gane muchos enemigos. Pero con el paso del tiempo extermine a los que estaban mas cerca y podría decirse que esta zona es mía. Tan cerca de la ciudad, tan cerca de los humanos.

De esto ya han pasado por lo menos veinte años. Sigo teniendo apariencia de un muchacho joven, por supuesto. De hecho, veinte años son muy pocos en la vida de un vampiro.

Odio a los humanos por lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Les plantearé algo: ¿nos derretimos con el sol? No. Nos molesta un poco, pero una gabardina y unas gafas oscuras bastan. ¿vestimos siempre de negro? No. Nos distinguimos, de hecho, por ser elegantes y por nuestros modales. ¿Somos todos paliduchos y de pelo oscuro, y ojos rojizos como siempre nos hacen ver en los libros ridículos? No. De hecho, yo soy de piel oscura y tengo el pelo…blanco. Si, se que suena raro pero ni yo mismo se la razón.

Un tiempo viví bastante aburrido sobre lo que pasaba alrededor de mí.

Desde entonces salía a la ciudad (sí, de día). Caminaba por el parque y tomaba café en un restaurante.

En el parque conocí por lo menos a tres chicas, que se decían…góticas, darks, ya saben, una de esas que les he dicho antes, solo quieren llamar la atención.

Recuerdo a la primera. Pálida, de pelo negro. Me habló acerca de la oscuridad. Me dijo que a veces lo que mas deseaba era la muerte. Que ella estaba enamorada de la muerte. La seguí hasta la noche.

¿Tanto deseaba la muerte? Solo le di gusto. Encontraron su cuerpo al día siguiente. No pudieron hallar una explicación.

La segunda era muy parecida. Por supuesto también la maté.

La última fue la gota que derramó el maldito vaso.

La encontré oyendo música bajo la sombra de un árbol. Me vio y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, le seguí el juego y decidí sentarme con ella. Otra vez la patética charla sobre la oscuridad, la tristeza y la muerte. Ella se dio cuenta de que no me impresionaba con eso.

-Te diré algo más, honey…

Me molesto la familiaridad pero seguí fingiendo interés.

-¿que quieres decirme?

-Soy un…vampiro.

Por supuesto que me molestó. Un vampiro sabe cuando hay otro vampiro cerca. Yo como vampiro puedo saber si alguien es un vampiro. Y ella por supuesto no lo era. Además, los vampiros no andamos pregonando lo que somos. Quienes se dan cuenta de que soy un vampiro frecuentemente no (o mas bien nunca) viven para contarlo.

Fingí sorprenderme y pude ver la satisfacción en su rostro. Llegó la noche y salimos de aquel parque.

-Oye tu…vampiresa… ¿le tienes miedo a lo que no conoces?- ella me miró extrañada pero no le di tiempo ni de moverse. La mordí y comencé a beber de su sangre.

Pobre estúpida. Sonrió. Pensó que la iba a convertir, que pasaría la eternidad conmigo…pero cuando noto que yo no hacia nada más su rostro cambio por completo. Luego solo la nada…el vacio de sus ojos me indico que su agonía había terminado.

Ya he matado a mucha gente. En el pasado y hasta hace poco. Todo mundo piensa que esta ciudad esta maldita…

Nadie va al parque por las noches, solo yo. Tienen miedo. Han corrido muchas leyendas sobre mi pero…

Quienes me ven en el día, en la calle, ni se imaginan quien soy.

Pero todo cambio una noche. En una de mis rondas nocturnas en el parque, vi una figura sentada en una banca, bajo un poste de luz (el único que funcionaba en todo el parque)

Me acerque con la intención de asustarla, pero decidí observarla un rato. Me acerque lentamente y me senté junto a ella. Trate de buscar un tema de conversación y le pregunte sobre el libro que tenía en sus manos. Me hablo sobre el y mientras hablaba pude apreciar que era muy bonita, tenia unos ojos lindos y su cabello era…azul. Es tan raro como mi cabello blanco…pero eso es otra cosa.

A diferencia de las otras chicas, ella logró captar mi atención. Era inteligente, se notaba, segura de si misma y apasionada al hablar de su amado libro.

Me quede embelesado viéndola. Bueno…jamás trate de matarla. Ella no trato de llamar mi atención, lo logro sin querer. Como a las doce se puso de pie y me dijo que tenía que irse. La acompañe hasta la salida del parque y le dije que tenia que irme por otro lado. Se empezó a alejar pero recordé algo importante:

-¡¿oye, como te llamas?!-volteó y me sonrió.

-Kula… ¿y tu?

-yo soy…K´…

-Bien K´ nos vemos.

Se fue y yo regresé lo más rápido que pude a mi mansión. Si mi corazón latiera, diría que estaba al mil por hora.

¿Enamorado? Claro que no, la persona a quien mas he querido es a mi hermana y ella murió. Los vampiros no nos enamoramos, y los que lo hacen, después tienen demasiados problemas.

Perdonen si soy algo frio para describir mi situación. No acostumbro dejarme llevar por mis emociones, aunque aquella ocasión fue tan distinta. No es fácil acostumbrarme a sentir algo, cuando no he sentido nada en tanto

Pero lo que no esperaba es lo que paso después…

**Sé que van a decir que insisto mucho con esta pareja, peo si yo no lo hago ¿Quién?**

**Dejémoslo así: cursi!! Jejeje**

**Besos!!**


	2. Angeles y Demonios

**Rojo carmesí**

**Cap.2 Ángeles y Demonios**

"…_la única forma de olvidar, pues, es aprender a vivir con nuestros recuerdos, hasta que se hagan tan naturales que dejen de molestarte y se vuelvan parte de tu realidad, como eso, simples recuerdos…"_

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó ella cerrando su libreta. La había encontrado otra vez, algunos días luego de nuestra primera entrevista. Debo decir que seguía llamando poderosamente mi atención.

-Mmm, sí es muy lindo, ¿pero para qué es?

-Es un ensayo para Literatura y Composición.

-¿Y porqué elegiste ese tema?

-Porque…hay mucha gente que desea olvidar cosas, así que decidí escribir lo que yo pienso acerca de eso.

Me sentí plenamente identificado con ese sencillo texto escolar. Probablemente lo que más me llamaba la atención de esa niña es que realmente había cierto parecido entre nuestra actitud. Sé que suena ilógico, ¿En que nos podíamos parecer? Tal vez, solo que en cierta forma, la sentía igual que yo. Sola.

Pasaron los días. Yo me la pasaba pensando en lo que ella había escrito, había una profundidad especial que me hizo pensar que lo había escrito porque de verdad sentía algo así. ¿Era ella una de las personas que querían…olvidar?

Una noche la vi sentada en el mismo banco en el que siempre la encontraba. Traía un hermoso vestido blanco, parecía un ángel. Pero estaba llorando.

Me moleste. Un ángel no tiene porqué llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- Fue lo único que logre formular en cuanto me acerqué. Ella hizo un gesto y me miró.

-La muerte de mis padres. Hace 17 años. Hoy se cumplen.

Yo voltee hacia un lado pero ella hizo un ruido, como un quejido y voltee a verla. Se tapaba la boca con una mano y se le salían las lágrimas, como cascadas, sin que nada las detuviera.

-17 años. Hoy se cumplen ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- añadió mirándome- Que también se cumplen 18 años de que nací.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Ella lloró mas y yo estaba sin decidir si abrazarla o no.

-Dieciocho…¡dieciocho malditos años! Dieciocho de los cuales solo uno fue feliz, y ni siquiera puedo recordarlo porque era un bebé.

Me odie. Con mucho cuidado estire mis brazos hacia ella, rodeándola. ¿Cómo darle calor con mi fría piel? ¿Cómo ofrecerle consuelo con un corazón muerto? Eso no pareció importarle. Se abrazó muy fuerte a mí.

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta…llorar asi con alguien a quien no deberían interesarle mis problemas. Con este vestido blanco que llevé hoy al cementerio. Con este llanto que no se va a detener. Pero así son todos los años. Las lágrimas no son fáciles de alejar.

-No eres tonta. Yo también perdí a mi familia. Tú los recuerdas con amor, yo solo parezco tener odio dentro de mí.

-Pues eres muy dulce como para tener tanto odio- Dijo finalmente separándose de mi- has sido muy amable conmigo.

-Solo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces. No me conoces.

-Me parece que sé lo suficiente.

- Pues te equivocas. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Fue la primera vez que la ví sonreir sinceramente. Nos las arreglamos para cambiar el tema. Bueno, yo quería saber más sobre su vida pero ella parecía evitar cualquier pregunta personal, y la comprendí, porque yo también soy muy celoso de mi vida personal.

…

-¿Hoy no vas a ir a verla?

-Está lloviendo a mares, no creo que sea tan rebelde como para ir al parque con este tiempo.

Máxima es el único amigo que tengo. Él me acompañó cuando peleé contra los vampiros que estaban en mi contra. Era la única persona que sabía todo el tiempo que era lo que me pasaba, aunque no lo dijera. Ahora estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, bebiendo una copa de vino. Yo le había contado absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba con esa niña.

-La describes como a un ángel.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso de ella.

-Pero todo este tiempo me has dicho que tu te sientes como un…

-Demonio…

-Y los ángeles con los demonios no hacen buena pareja. Creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de ella…

-Yo no he dicho que sienta algo por ella…sólo dije que…

Máxima me vio como cuando me encontraba en una mentira. Y es que yo realmente no sabía que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie. Si te enamoras de esa chica ya no la dejarás ir, eres muy terco. Y de ahí en adelante solo te decidirás a convertirla…y habrás hecho lo que prometiste que nunca harías: convertir a una humana para que sufra a tu lado la eternidad.

Yo también tomaba una copa. Al escuchar estas palabras me la tomé completa. No me satisfacía, yo quería sangre. Tomé una capa y me dispuse a salir pero él me detuvo.

-No eres tan rebelde para salir con este tiempo…

La lluvia no dejaba de caer.

-…Y tampoco has contestado a lo que te he dicho, lo cual quiere decir que te acorralé con la verdad- aseguró con desenfado y se sentó en el sillón otra vez.

Gruñí, pero esto no lo aterrorizaba, como habría pasado con un simple humano. Máxima es monumental y tiene una fuerza física superior a la de muchos vampiros que he conocido.

-Tienes razón. Pero no sé porqué esa niña me atrae de esta manera. Y cuando hablamos siento que somos parecidos, que hay algo que nos hace…iguales- me senté en el otro sillón, sin despegar la vista de las llamas.

-No es tan malo, solo que si te decides a dar el paso…asegúrate de no hacerle daño. Y también asegúrate de que ella sienta lo mismo por ti.

Finalmente terminó de llover. Eran las 2 de la madrugada, así que Máxima se envolvió en su capa y salió por la ventana.

-Ya inventaron las puertas, maleducado- lo regañé, divertido…

-¿Para que usarla si puedo salir volando por la ventana y evitar bajar todas esas molestas escaleras? Deberías remodelar este castillo…un elevador no sería mala idea…

-Mejor vete de una vez.

-Uy, que genio…bueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

…

Así que varios días estuve evitándola. Debo decir que me moría de curiosidad por saber que hacía sin mi en las noches, en ese enorme y solitario parque. Así que en determinado momento empecé a espiarla. ¡Por supuesto que es algo que jamás debí hacer!

Ella estaba, como siempre, sentada en ese banco. Como siempre, sumida en la lectura de un libro. Como siempre, sola.

Si hay algo que no puedo resistir es mi curiosidad. Y eso es un gran defecto que he reconocido en mi desde siempre. Hubiera sido suficiente solo verla, pero a lo lejos noté de repente como si volteara, hacia todos lados. Mis oídos percibieron un sonido muy suave. Su voz.

-Hoy tampoco vendrás- cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Supe entonces que ella me quería ver tanto como yo quería verla a ella. Pero decidí entonces olvidar las dudas de mi frío corazón y salir a su encuentro.

Ya era tarde, se había ido del parque mientras yo me decidía.

Pero al día siguiente me decidí y esta vez sí salí a verla. Estuve esperando desde las 7, aun sabiendo que ella llegaría cerca de las 9.

Y exactamente a esa hora llegó, mirando temerosa hacia todos lados… ¿Lloraba? No, por suerte. Me acerqué a ella. Nos sentamos juntos en un banco y traté de hablar con ella, pero solo contestaba con monosílabos y evitaba mi mirada.

-K´…

-Kula, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… creo que tu eres mi único amigo. Es muy extraño, y como no te había visto estos días, pensé que tal vez tu no querías verme- en ese momento me abrazó- estoy muy contenta de verte otra vez.

-¿Pero, porqué…?

-te parecerá extraño…pero siento que somos parecidos…que loco, ¿No? Pero desde el primer día me sentí muy cómoda a tu lado. Es lindo sentir algo así con alguien.

Me sorprendí, debo decirlo. Pero esta chica me había sorprendido ya tantas veces.

-Yo también me sentí así.

Desde aquel día no dejaba de verla. Siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por estar a su lado cuando venía al parque. Sin embargo ella me hacía preguntas que yo no le contestaba. Sobre mi familia, sobre el lugar donde vivo ahora, sobre mis gustos alimenticios (sin comentarios)…

Cultivar amistad con humanos al principio fue, para mi, una forma de no perder el poco humano que aun quedaba en mi. Esto fue cuando era un vampiro que aun _tenia_ la edad que _aparentaba_. Tenía, pues, unos veintitantos años. Solía buscar la compañía de personas maduras, ancianos, gente que me hablara de cosas interesantes y en quienes pudiera conocer experiencia e inteligencia.

Al pasar por esa delgada línea de la edad, aún acostumbraba a hacerlo, y llegó un momento en el que mi edad me permitió identificarme plenamente con esas personas, con su forma de pensar.

Sin embargo, esas personas, con la edad que tengo ahora, mi verdadera edad, me parecen niños. Claro que aun conservo mi apariencia de un joven de 20 o 25 años que todavía no sabe lo que quiere en la "vida". En cierta forma lo soy. Aunque ya haya pasado por tantas cosas, en el mundo de los vampiros soy muy joven. Haciendo una comparación: yo soy un muchacho de 20 años, Máxima es un hombre maduro de 45. Así es en nuestra especie.

Por lo tanto hace mucho que la amistad con los humanos no me llama mucho la atención. Kula no debía sentir eso, para ella yo era muy dulce, tierno y divertido. Muy lejos está esa descripción de mi verdadera personalidad.

En cierta ocasión me llamaron la atención sus ojos rojizos, y le pregunté porqué eran así. Ella me dijo que simplemente no lo sabía. La habían llevado con un doctor cuando era muy pequeña y este había asegurado que era una pigmentación natural, aunque realmente extraña.

Pero no me llamaba la atención tanto su belleza, sino su color rojo…rojo sangre…carmesí…vivo.

Ese día me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin beber sangre humana. Ese deseo se volvía cada vez mas fuerte en mi, así que una noche decidí salir a "dar una vuelta" como dice Máxima.

Al día siguiente estaba más que satisfecho, así que al ver a Kula sus ojos ya no llamaron tanto mi atención.

Platicamos mucho. Yo quería saber mas de ella, y al parecer lo logré porque ella estaba algo sensible ese día. Su vida se abrió ante mi de repente. Fue como si ella tratara de sacarse algo de adentro, y la escuché hasta el último segundo.

-Yo vivo…en un internado para señoritas. Ya sabes, niñas ricas, que sus padres las mandan allí porque están muy ocupados con los negocios para hacerse cargo de ellas. Cuando mis padres murieron, bueno, me habían dejado un seguro de vida y yo estaba en ese lugar porque el dinero me permitía salvarme del orfanato. Pero, por supuesto, cuando las chicas se enteraron de que yo era huérfana, me empezaron a tratar…distinto. Un día me cancelaron el dinero por que acusaron a la directora por malos manejos, así que se me permitió quedarme, pero solo si combinaba mis clases con trabajo.

Se detuvo y miró hacia mi dirección. Los ojos se le humedecieron y continuó.

-Al principio lo acepté gustosa por que no tenía miedo de trabajar, sino de que me mandaran al orfanatorio. Pero, ya sabes, el trabajo en una escuela donde solo hay niñas ricas se vuelve pesado. No perdieron ocasión para humillarme. Nunca les reclamé. Las únicas que aun me trataban bien eran las prefectas, Diana, Foxy y Candy. Ellas me ayudaron a evadir trabajos desagradables como limpiar los baños. A cambio, me llevaron a cuidar a las niñas mas pequeñas, de guardería y preescolar. Yo les enseñaba lo que podía…las figuras geométricas, las vocales, hasta les enseñé un poco a escribir y matemáticas básicas que habrían aprendido hasta entrar a la primaria. Esto me hizo merecedora de lo mas especial que le pueden dar a una chica que vive en un internado. Libertad.

Se volvió a detener y entonces sonrió.

-Libertad de salir cuando yo quisiera, siempre que no fuera en horas de clases. Al principio era solo para ir a hacer algún mandado, comprar medicina a la farmacia o cosas así. Pero luego me dijeron que podía salir mas seguido. Esto me trajo problemas con las demás chicas, se preguntaban porque yo, la huérfana, como ellas me llamaban, podía salir y ellas tenían que quedarse allí todo el día. En el proceso tuve que aprender a defenderme con palabras y hasta con los puños, pero la directora y las prefectas no me reprendieron porque sabían lo mal que me trataban esas chicas. Y aquí estoy. Por eso solo salgo en las noches, porque se que a esta hora hay toque de queda y las chicas no salen de sus dormitorios, así que no tienen forma de molestarme. La prefectas cuidan mi entrada y mi salida, por eso procuro no tardar mas de un par de horas.

-Entonces…¿Peleas?

-Solo contra chicas, pero en la calle he aprendido varias cosas que me son muy útiles al defenderme.

-Yo también peleaba.

-Yo…ya te conté mi vida. Ahora, tu deberías contarme más sobre ti, ¿no crees?

Eso no lo había pensado. Era lo justo, cierto. Pero no había nada que yo pudiera contarle sin decirle que soy un vampiro.

-Emmm claro, pero solo sí- tenía que ocurrírseme algo- solo si…me cuentas…cómo murieron…tus padres…

Como supuse, esa pregunta la desconcertó. Ese era un detalle que ella omitía cada vez que hablábamos, así que pensé que sería suficiente para evadir nuestra conversación.

Ella me miró a los ojos.

-No me pidas que te conteste algo así. Para mi resulta muy doloroso.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Es lo que todos me preguntan. Por eso recuerdo que soy la huérfana.

Dicho esto se puso de pie. Murmuró un adiós y se fue. Entonces me di cuenta de que soy un estúpido.

…

Olvidar. Fue el tema de nuestra segunda plática, aquella vez que me mostró su ensayo. Debí suponer que se refería a la muerte de sus padres. Ella me abrió su corazón, pero yo no había sido capaz de abrir el mío- si es que aun lo tengo-por el simple hecho de que soy un vampiro, tengo cosas que ocultar, soy distinto.

No sabía como debía hacérselo saber. Si me enamoraba de ella, se lo diría algún día y ella tendría que aceptarlo. Pero para yo poder decírselo, quería estar seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

Al día siguiente la vi en el parque. Me senté a su lado y trate de pensar como disculparme. Mis labios apenas comenzaron a emitir un vago sonido cuando…

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo ella, tranquilamente- no debí reaccionar como lo hice, lo siento.

-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Sólo te estaba evadiendo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras mantener tu vida al margen. Yo te conté porque quise hacerlo, si tu no te sientes con la libertad suficiente tendrás tus razones, ¿no?- entonces me sonrió- ya será en otra ocasión. Tu mismo me contaras cuando llegue el momento.

¿Desde cuando era ella la que llevaba control de la situación? Por un momento me sentí atrapado, enredado en mi propia red. Me moría por contarle todo y al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo, yo lo sabía.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a verla de nuevo. Traía un rasguño en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Me pelee, con una chica del internado. Me arañó, pero yo no peleo a arañazos. Yo me defiendo a golpes. Te imaginarás como la dejé.

Hizo una media sonrisa.

-Pero como siempre. Con una no basta. Todas están en mi contra. Hoy es una, mañana será otra y en poco tiempo se echarán encima de mí todas ellas juntas.

-Es bueno que te defiendas, asi saben que no se enfrentan a cualquier cosa.

-¿recuerdas que te leí aquel ensayo, sobre olvidar?

-Sí.

- Yo lo iba a entregar en privado a la maestra. No íbamos a leerlo ante el grupo ni nada en especial, pero cuando la maestra lo devolvió, ya calificado, una de ellas se apoderó de el. Le exigí que lo devolviera, pero en lugar de eso se paró en una silla, mientras otras me detenían, y lo leyó en voz alta. Todas se burlaban de mi. Me llamaron rara. Cuando me soltaron trate de recuperarlo, pero lo hicieron pedazos ante mis ojos. Por eso golpee a esa chica.

- Entiendo.

-Fue como si golpearan mis sentimientos.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de la fortaleza interna que tenía Kula. No era solo una niña.

Acaricié suavemente su rostro ante su mirada interrogante. La acerqué hacia mi, mientras continuaba con la caricia, ella cerró los ojos. La besé, primero muy suave, pero después se apoderó de mi algo que había surgido de mi interior, que me impulsó a besarla mas profundamente, con mas fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Ella me correspondió, sujetando mi nuca. Me di cuenta de que tenía algo de miedo, se notaba que no había besado nunca a nadie, pero parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

De pronto lanzó un gemido. No supe si fue de sorpresa o de dolor, así que la solté. Creí haberla mordido por accidente, pero no había rastros de sangre. Pero en su rostro se apreciaba una gran confusión.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro.

-Tus labios- murmuró, mientras acariciaba y delineaba mi boca con la yema de sus dedos.

-Tus labios están…helados…

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. ¿Humanos rastreadores?

**Rojo Carmesí**

**Cap. 3 ¿Humanos ****rastreadores****?**

-Así que… la besaste.

Máxima me veía desde el mismo sillón frente a la chimenea donde se sentaba siempre que venía al castillo. Ese beso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente. Me fascinaba, me emocionaba, lo recordaba una y otra vez. Al mismo tiempo me inquietaba, por lo ocurrido después del beso.

Una vez que ella sintió el frío de mis labios me miró con sorpresa. Yo no sabía como reaccionar, al principio me quedé mudo. Luego retiré su mano de mi rostro mientras ella seguía mirándome.

-Yo…yo estoy bien, solo creo que tengo frio, eso es todo.

Obviamente mis palabras no sonaron tan seguras como yo hubiera querido. Vi la duda en sus ojos, ¿Creer o no en mis palabras? Ella se desentendió, simplemente decidimos ignorar el pequeño incidente y continuar platicando. Cosa que tampoco se pudo, debido a que ambos estábamos muy nerviosos.

Finalmente ella salió del parque y yo me fui al castillo…

-…Y te juro que no "dormí" nada en días, Máxima.

El vió su copa y se la terminó. Luego miró hacia la chimenea, y finalmente me miró a mi. Lo peor es que lo único que demostraba con esto es que Máxima había tenido razón desde el principio, yo fui muy imprudente y puse en peligro mi identidad vampírica.

-Aunque si la chica es tan inteligente como la describes, seguro no será como la mayoría de los estúpidos humanos que huyen de nosotros como animales asustados sin conocernos de verdad.

-Eso espero.

-Sino, ya sabes que tendrás que…

-Matarla. Para evitar que hable de nosotros.

Aunque me duela, esa es una gran verdad. Es una especie de acuerdo. Si alguien pone en peligro nuestro...anonimato…lo exterminamos.

Así que me senté en el sillón al lado de donde estaba Máxima. Éste me dio un larguísimo sermón de lo cuidadoso que debo ser, de cómo debería tratar a la "niña" (cómo el la llama) para que no sepa nada mas de lo conveniente, etc.

-…y tampoco te metas en sus asuntos, ni con las chicas del internado en el que esta, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Entonces de que rayos quieres que hable con ella? ¿De lo lindo que está el clima?

-No sé…de algo que no tenga relación alguna con tu origen, que ella no sospeche nada.

-…-

-No creas que te estoy regañando K´… por años has sido muy cuidadoso, pero recuerda que al principio todo te costaba trabajo, hasta que te acostumbraste. Lo mismo ocurre ahora, precisamente porque es la primera vez que entablas una verdadera relación con un humano. Y tal vez solo sea una amistad y no llegue a desarrollarse mas, pero por lo pronto tienes mucho que hacer y reflexionar acerca de tu vida si quieres seguir viendo a la niña.

Odio cuando tiene razón. Se fue antes de que saliera el sol, y yo me fui a "dormir"

Varias noches pasaron sin verla, pero ella no me reclamó, mas bien parecía aliviada de habernos dado un tiempo antes de volver a encontrarnos.

Esa noche decidí hacer algo distinto. Para ahorrarme los momentos incómodos en las pláticas, la invité a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Aunque ya era tarde para que una niñita anduviera en la calle, estaba conmigo, eso era suficiente para asegurar que estaría bien. Ella se sentía segura a mi lado, pero debo decir que yo si estaba un poco nervioso. A diferencia de ella, yo puedo captar cuando hay una situación de peligro, cuando algo malo esta por pasar. Y vaya que esta ciudad es peligrosa de noche. Al poco andar sentí la presencia de ladrones, vendedores de droga, secuestradores…bichos sin importancia para mi, pero que para ella era todo un catalogo de peligro garantizado. Conozco muchas de sus mañas.

No se como se acostumbre en otros lugares, pero aquí la cosa es mas o menos así. Mi apariencia indica que soy fuerte y que puedo sostener una batalla con ellos si es necesario (claro que no saben de mi ventajosa situación de vampiro). Un brazo alrededor de la chica: es mi propiedad y nadie mas puede acercarse. Mirada clavada en quien parezca tener intenciones de decir algo al respecto.

Eso es mas que suficiente para que nos dejen en paz.

Claro que ella no se da cuenta, el proceso se da, ya saben, entre quienes ya llevan rato en las calles.

En ese momento ella tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta el aparador de una tienda. Es un exhibidor de tatuajes y percings. ¿Por qué estaría ella interesada en esto?

-No me interesan los tatuajes- dijo ella como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- es ese collar, ¿Lo ves? La cruz plateada, que está allí.

Fruncí el seño al escuchar la palabra cruz. Ella corrió al interior de la tienda. Al salir, la traía entre sus manos. Corrió y me la colgó en el cuello. Luche terriblemente contra el dolor que sentía, pero no podía desilusionarla y de quitármela sin motivo le habría roto el corazón en ese momento.

¡Demonios! ¿Me importaba mas su corazón o mi vida? Como sea, estuve aguantando titánicamente el dolor mientras ella corría de tienda en tienda viendo todo lo que le gustaba, en agradecimiento por su regalo -¡cof cof!- le compre todo lo que le gustó de lo que vimos en las tiendas.

De regreso al castillo corrí hasta la primera habitación que encontré, rugiendo de dolor y de rabia. Me quité la cruz y la lancé hacia un joyero que había en ese cuarto. Es uno en el que no suelo entrar, el que yo ocupo de vez en cuando está en la otra ala del castillo.

Como sea, cuando Máxima me vio se sorprendió de la marca que había dejado el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

-Como si te hubieran marcado durante la Santa Inquisición, qué días aquellos- sonrió como burlándose de mi, pero yo estaba tan molesto que en seguida lo notó y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Cómo es la marca?- debido a que no me reflejo en forma alguna, no podía saber que tan mal estaba.

-Es una marca roja alrededor de todo tu cuello. También quedó la marca en forma de cruz, un poco mas abajo. Está roja, y un poco hinchada.

Volví a rugir y caminé hacia la habitación. Saqué el collar y se lo mostré a Max.

-Menos mal que no te lo mostró de frente, eso te hubiera matado. ¿Por qué no te lo quitaste?

-Pues porque allí estaba ella. No podía simplemente quitármelo sin explicación y tu me dijiste que no pusiera en peligro mi identidad.

-Pudiste haberle dicho algo…como que tu religión no te permitía usarla, o que eres ateo, o yo que sé…siempre debe haber una buena excusa.

-mmph…tu pareces tener siempre todas las respuestas pero si estuvieras en mi lugar…

-Si estuviera en tu lugar habría sido más cauteloso para empezar. ¿A quien se le ocurre salir al centro de la ciudad de noche? Es la hora mas peligrosa.

-Los humanos no son problema para mí y lo sabes.

-Pero también es la hora de los vampiros. Sabes que hay muchos que vienen solamente a alimentarse y si te encuentran no dudaran en matarte para apropiarse de esta zona.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

-Yo solo digo que tengas cuidado.

…

Pasó mucho tiempo desde esa conversación. Máxima me dijo antes de irse que lo que no mataba te hacía mas fuerte, así que eso me trajo una idea. Si el collar no me mataba al usarlo, el dolor que me causaba era mas que suficiente para desarrollar una especie de defensa para situaciones peligrosas, en las que quisieran dañarme con este tipo de objetos. Así que decidí usarlo siempre, como un entrenamiento en el que ponía a prueba mi resistencia y desarrollaba mi fuerza a través de un objeto al cual le tengo tanta aberración.

Estaba eso, y el hecho de darle gusto a ella.

Pero dejemos ese tema de lado…lo importante ahora era la manera de evitar que sus ojos llamaran mi atención de esa manera. La primera vez creí que era por que llevaba mucho tiempo sin acechar y por lo tanto el color rojo sangre me atraía, pero esta vez no era por eso. Y ahora no solo me atraen, lo peor es que me da la impresión de que ya he visto antes esa mirada, tan inocente pero a la vez un poco salvaje, penetrante, interrogante.

El día que nos volvimos a ver, lo pude comprobar. Con una sola mirada consiguió que me dieran escalofríos y que la cruz se hiciera aun mas insoportable alrededor de mi cuello. Ella se puso feliz de que aún la trajera puesta.

La situación siguió así durante unos meses más. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya había pasado casi un año desde que la conocí.

…

Bueno, ya que pronto sería su cumpleaños, yo decidí darle un regalo especial, ¿Pero que sé yo de dar regalos? Así que le pedí a mi amigo Máxima que me ayudara.

Después de mucho refunfuñar el accedió a ayudarme, pero para encontrar el mejor regalo posible pensamos que lo mejor era que el la conociera personalmente. Así que una noche los presente allí mismo, en el parque

-Mucho gusto, Máxima.- sonrió ella mientras lo saludaba, pero Máxima se quedó un momento mirándola, como si estuviera sorprendido por algo. Ella lo notó y yo le di un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Perdón es que...K´ me había dicho que eras bonita, pero no esperaba que fueras tan bella.

Kula se sonrojó por la galantería de Máxima, pero yo sabía bien que él estaba pensando otra cosa. Sin embargo no me dio tiempo de preguntarle, porque en seguida se disculpó y se retiró, diciendo que me veía mas tarde en mi casa. Kula le preguntó porque se iba tan pronto y él dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer (por supuesto, no le creí).

MAS TARDE, EN EL CASTILLO

-¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué tanto le veías a Kula?- pregunté algo inquieto, pero Maxima no me miraba, parecía muy pensativo.

De pronto volteó a verme. Lo noté preocupado.

-K´… tu no puedes seguir viendo a esa chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero…tu mataste a sus padres.

Me quedé helado de la impresión. Al principio creí que era una broma, pero por la expresión en sus ojos me di cuenta de que el hablaba en serio.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo pude yo…?

-Debes creerme. Fue hace casi dieciocho años, ella cumplía uno, y ahora va a cumplir diecinueve. Tu tratabas de acostumbrarte en ese tiempo a ser un vampiro, pero a veces te salías de control y yo tenía que estar allí para evitar que cometieras alguna tontería. Esa noche te enojaste como no tienes idea, me diste un golpe en la cabeza y saliste del castillo. yo estaba inconsciente. Cuando desperté ya era de día. Tu dormías como si nada, en tu sarcófago, así que salí a ver que habías hecho- se detuvo, tomó mucho aire y continuó- estaba en las noticias, una verdadera masacre, una pequeña familia completamente desangrada en su departamento. Solo había sobrevivido una pequeña bebé de pelo azul. Aunque te pregunte que había pasado tu no me dijiste nada.

Yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que Maxima me estaba diciendo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que en mi vida de vampiro había momentos que simplemente no recordaba. Era como si esos momentos fueran sustituidos por nubes, espacios vacios que ocupaban el lugar de semanas o hasta meses.

Se lo comenté y el me lo confirmó.

-Cuando logramos expulsar a los vampiros que vivían en esta zona, tu caíste en un estado de depresión, debido a que durante tu vida humana habías sido muy inestable con tus emociones. El impacto de darte cuenta de tu realidad como vampiro provocó que, como te dije al principio, tuvieras periodos de descontrol. Al día siguiente no recordabas nada de lo que habías hecho. Frecuentemente te metías en problemas o matabas gente sin razón. Pero la forma en que mataste a esa familia fue lo mas cruel que pudiste haber hecho. Y además pusiste en evidencia nuestra existencia y nuestro poder en este lugar. Y sin embargo no lo recordaste después.

Me quedé callado, tratando de explicarme algo así.

-sus ojos…llamaron tu atención. Ella no es común. ¡Debí conocerla desde el principio!

-¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?- pregunté, molesto por saber justo ahora de algo que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás y que podría afectar seriamente mi vida actual.

-ella y sus padres no eran cualquier tipo de ser humano que conozcas. Ellos son humanos de los cuales llamamos radares o rastreadores. Nacen con la capacidad de identificar seres como nosotros. Vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios y brujas por igual. Usualmente no conocen su poder hasta que lo experimentan, y es una capacidad hereditaria. Frecuentemente solo uno de los padres la tiene, y esto hace que vaya disminuyendo poco a poco con el paso de las generaciones, pero en el caso de Kula, ambos padres tenían esta capacidad, la habían experimentado y la conocían a la perfección, solo que eran pacíficos y al parecer mientras no hiciéramos daño ellos no iban a hacer nada contra nosotros. Ellos pudieron haberle enseñado a Kula a dominar sus capacidades.

- y esos humanos…¿son peligrosos para nosotros?

-Actualmente no, porque cada vez quedan menos y como te dije, la capacidad se va perdiendo por generaciones. Pero los que son como ella, si llegan a conocer su poder, llegan a desarrollar incluso poderes mentales muy fuertes incluso para nuestro entendimiento.

-¿Cómo sé que ella realmente los tiene?

-¿Qué no le notas nada diferente? ¿Su pelo azul, sus ojos rojos, tal vez? ¿Una inteligencia delicada y detallista? ¿Sientes que te traspasa la piel cada vez que te mira? Entonces, amigo, estas frente a una rastreadora fuera de lo común.

-¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso? ¿y porque no me dijiste nada antes?

-PPorque eres muy inestable emocionalmente todavía. Pero, creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad. Mi hermano mayor fue el vampiro que te convirtió. El sabía todo acerca de esos temas y te eligió precisamente porque tu eras uno de ellos, un humano rastreador. Al igual que tu hermana, Whip.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. ¿Posibilidad?

**Rojo Carmesí**

**Cap.4 ¿Posibilidad?**

Pude sentir como un sudor frío bajaba por mis sienes. Las preguntas llenaban mi cabeza a mil por hora. Mis piernas temblaban y comencé a sentirme débil.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Ella era mi futuro…o mi pasado? ¿Realmente maté a sus padres? ¿Por qué Máxima me lo decía todo justo ahora? Pero…aun mas importante…

¿Ella debía temerme a mí…o yo debía temerle a ella?

No sé en qué momento el rostro de Máxima empezó a reflejar un extraño pánico. Simplemente recuerdo ver como se lanzaba hacia mí para sostenerme y un fuerte deseo de escapar se apoderó de mí. Traté incluso de golpearlo pero el me había hecho una llave, inmovilizándome, mientras yo trataba de soltarme, luchando salvajemente, como si de un momento a otro ya no fuera yo. Pero de pronto recordé muchas cosas… mi mente viajó…fui hacia todos esos momentos que había olvidado…todos esos momentos de "descontrol" volvieron a mi memoria inesperadamente.

Al sentir que yo ya no trataba de liberarme bruscamente, Máxima me soltó, despacio. Le agradecí por lo bajo y me quedé sentado donde estaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Descontrol. Como hace 19 años. Así era todo el tiempo, usualmente lograba inmovilizarte hasta que reaccionabas, pero a veces lograbas escapar.

-Máxima… ¿Hay más? ¿Hay todavía algo que no me has dicho?

-Tu hermana fue asesinada, pero…cuando fui buscar su cuerpo, no lo encontré - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba sentado en el sillón- K´, no sabemos hasta donde llega el poder de esos humanos, por favor considera lo que te he dicho.

-No puedo alejarme de ella- añadí terminantemente- Máxima, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, pero lo que me pides…es como si me pidieras que yo mismo me clavara la estaca…

-K´…piénsalo por favor. Vendré a verte en unos días, necesitas estar solo.

-Vaya que sí.

En cuanto el se fue comencé a repasar mentalmente todo lo que me pasaba. Finalmente aquellos episodios que se habían perdido en mi mente regresaban. Los rostros de las personas a las que maté, mi propia risa demoniaca, el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Hasta aquella noche. Las escenas eran tan claras como en una gran pantalla de cine.

Yo había logrado escapar de Máxima. La noche había llegado y yo junto con ella, a un carnaval en la ciudad. Me mezclé éntrela gente, eligiendo fríamente a mi cena de esa noche. Entonces él me miró. Y su esposa también. Ambos me traspasaron con la mirada. Yo no pude soportar la furia de tener esas miradas encima y no poder quitarme la sensación. Desaparecieron entre la multitud y yo hice lo mismo, pero en realidad los seguía de cerca. Ahora esa escena era comprensible para mí. Ellos me veían así porque sabían lo que era, sabían que yo era un vampiro, pero en esos momentos yo no lo sabía.

Al seguirlos más de cerca pude ver que traían una bebé con ellos. La miraban con ternura, admiración, como un pequeño tesoro. Eso me asqueó.

El carnaval duraba toda la noche, pero como a las once ellos regresaban a su hogar.

Grave error. Entré por una ventana. Era un departamento, pero puedo decir que era muy lujoso, quizá se iban a mudar a una casa más grande porque pude ver que habían estado guardando cosas en cajas de varios tamaños y había fotos de casas sobre una mesita. Uno de los empleados salió con una pistola, seguro me oyó entrar. A él y a unas sirvientas los maté fácilmente. Pero entonces salió el esposo. Sentí algo extraño, como si algo me detuviera. Pero eso no me contuvo por mucho tiempo. Avancé hacia el lentamente. En eso apareció la mujer, ambos me hicieron frente y eso que me detenía se hizo más fuerte. Ahora entiendo que es ese poder desarrollado del que me habló Máxima, solo que al parecer no estaba tan desarrollado, pues no pudieron detenerme por mucho tiempo. A el le di un golpe tan fuerte que lo maté en seguida. Ella se arrodillo a su lado. Conmovedor. Mientras estaba distraída le di un golpe en la nuca, también para matarla.

Lo demás fue solo cuestión de rutina, beberme su sangre.

Dejé sus cuerpos en el suelo. Antes de salir percibí un llanto. Molesto, me acerqué y recordé a la niña. Estaba en una cuna. La levante y la miré, seguía llorado. De pronto ella dejó de llorar y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió. Simplemente no tuve el valor de morderla. Mi razón comenzó a regresar, pero me fui lo más pronto posible al castillo y bloqueé de mi mente todo lo ocurrido, y lo recordé hasta este día.

Y ahora, al parecer, mi castigo es amar a esa criatura a la que le arrebaté la felicidad tantos años atrás.

Me perdí durante días, dejándome llevar por la tristeza, sumido en mis pensamientos. Pero en poco tiempo tomé una decisión. El día de su cumpleaños.

…

Yo sabía que le darían ese día libre, así que desde muy temprano la esperaba afuera del internado. Como a las diez de la mañana salió.

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmuré a sus espaldas. Ella se sobresaltó y volteó a verme. Yo sonreí y la abracé, felicitándola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para celebrar?- pregunté haciéndome el distraído.

-Pues…iré al cementerio, ya sabes, a dejar unas flores, una vela, rezar un poco.

Eso solo logró hacerme sentir algo incómodo. Pasamos a un puesto donde vendían flores. Compró dos grandes ramos de rosas amarillas.

Una vez que estuvimos allí ella buscó las tumbas. Se inclinó lentamente dejando uno de los ramos y luego el otro. Las tumbas estaban juntas y ella solo tenía que colocarse entre las dos. Cuando terminó de rezar se puso de pie. Pude ver como sus lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, pero cuando me acerqué a ella me dijo que se encontraba bien. Me abrazó y esperamos un rato.

-Hace un año esto me hacía sentir muy triste pero…ahora que te tengo a ti...supongo que un cumpleaños feliz puede ser una posibilidad.

Por increíble que parezca, ese día tuve la suerte que amaneció nublado. El sol no me iba a estar molestando. Al menos no iba a estar tan incómodo cuando llegara el momento que considerara oportuno para actuar.

Le propuse que fuéramos a almorzar a un restaurante muy bonito. Sabía que le gustaría. A mi en lo personal me agradaba porque era discreto e íntimo, la gente alrededor hablaba en voz baja y no había molestias ni distracciones.

La luz era perfecta. La música de fondo era de buen gusto y había unos adornos antiguos que le daban algo distinto al ambiente, algo que lo hacía sentir… especial.

Realmente no comimos mucho, solo recuerdo que estuvimos platicando, tal vez de cosas sin importancia, pero ella parecía tan animada que yo no podía pensar en nada más.

Luego decidimos ir caminar a la orilla del río. Recuerdo que ella traía puesto un vestido azul cielo, que se movía con la brisa, al igual que su hermoso cabello, que de vez en cuando le estorbaba en el rostro y ella lo apartaba con un movimiento suave y elegante. Ella corría y yo la seguía caminando, mientras ella se divertía yo simplemente la observaba. Una voz en mi cabeza decía que hoy era el día.

Cuando cayó la tarde estábamos sentados en unas rocas, viendo los tonos rojizos del sol sobre las nubes que al tiempo se reflejaban en las aguas tranquilas del río.

Ella respiró profundamente y soltó un largo suspiro. Pocas veces había oído un suspiro que viniera tan directamente del alma.

-Creo que volveré al internado…¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?

-¿Bromeas?- le dije con una sonrisa- No te he dado tu regalo.

-Pero has pasado todo el día conmigo, me llevaste a comer…me acompañaste al cementerio…realmente no quiero causar problemas.

Sin siquiera contestarle la tomé suavemente de la mano y la miré a los ojos. Ella no puso mas excusas. Es algo a lo que los vampiros llamamos seducción.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta encontrar una antigua senda, que nos llevaría a mi castillo. Como ya estaba oscureciendo a ella le dio algo de miedo, pero le dio mas miedo cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

-pe…pero este castillo está… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Bueno…es parte de mi regalo.

Tomé la llave y abrí la gran puerta del castillo. Ella entró un poco temerosa, pero rápidamente encendí las lámparas del recibidor.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Muebles viejos y telarañas?

El recibidor resulta ser un cuarto bastante imponente si no estás acostumbrado. Hay una enorme alfombra roja en el centro, con bordados en dorado. En los extremos hay sillas y percheros tallados, según la historia del castillo, de las más finas maderas del bosque.

Está iluminado por varias lámparas en las orillas y una muy grande colgada del techo.

Al fondo está ubicada la gran puerta que llega a la sala de estar y a ambos lados están las grandes escaleras de los dormitorios y habitaciones de otros usos.

Tomé otra vez su mano y la hice pasar, ella miraba sorprendida todo el lugar, mientras yo me quitaba mi chaqueta y la colgaba en un perchero.

-Pasa, esa es la sala de estar.

La sala era igual de elegante pero un poco más confortable. Tenía tres sillones grandes, llenos de cojines, separados cada uno por una mesa de madera. En el centro de los tres había otra alfombra, de color café oscuro. En frente estaba una gran chimenea, más grande que la del piso de arriba. Encendí el fuego fácilmente, mientras Kula se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

Relajada por la suavidad de los cojines y tal vez por el calor de la chimenea, ella habló, por primera vez dentro del castillo. Seguía algo sorprendida, pero logró dominarse.

-K´ ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué, el castillo?

-Sí…

-Por supuesto, es…es realmente hermoso… ¿Porqué?

-Porque es todo tuyo- Dije, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete amarrado con una cinta roja. Se sorprendió al ver el contenido.

-Pero, K´ …esto es…yo no puedo…

-Esa llave…- la interrumpí- abre cualquier puerta del castillo. Puedes probarla, revisa cualquier habitación, la que quieras. Seguiré viviendo aquí, pero tu puedes entrar y salir de este castillo cuando quieras, hacer una fiesta con tus amigos, venir a hacer la tarea…o si- ella seguía sentada en el sillón, así que me arrodille delante de ella y tomé su mano, mirándola a los ojos- o si simplemente quieres escapar…olvidarte del mundo y que nadie pueda molestarte este lugar estará aquí para ti…igual que yo…

Ella tomo la llave con ambas manos y la elevo a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, la presionó fuertemente mientras se le escapaban un par de lagrimas.

-¿Porqué lloras ahora?

-Porque yo…jamás me esperé esto…- me senté a su lado y la abracé

-¿Por qué no eliges una habitación? – ella sonrió y juntos volvimos al recibidor.

Subimos las escaleras y la lleve por el pasillo del segundo piso. A lo largo de cada pasillo hay varias habitaciones. En el pasillo en que nosotros estábamos yo recordaba haber visto una que parecía especialmente para una mujer. En efecto, fue a la primera a la que entramos y al parecer le fascinó.

Había una gran cama con varios cobertores elegantes y almohadas enormes, todo en colores pastel. Había un tocador con un joyero lleno de collares, anillos, broches, brazaletes.

Había también un balcón desde el cual se veía todo el bosque, el río y el cielo nocturno adquirían una hermosa luz desde allí. Afortunadamente no se veía la ciudad, así que la atmósfera de hermosura que manaba de ese lugar no se veía afectada por la presencia de esos bichos. Finalmente, había un ropero lleno de vestidos tan hermosos que bien pudieron haber pertenecido a una princesa.

-Este será tu cuarto, entonces…

Ella me miró, estaba un poco incómoda de verse de pronto entre tanta belleza y elegancia. Supongo que no lo esperaba de un tipo como yo.

-Bien…¿Por qué no te pones uno de esos vestidos? Apuesto a que te quedan muy bien.

-De…de acuerdo.

-Yo mientras tanto veré que hay de comer. Baja al recibidor cuando estes lista.

Ella asintió y yo baje rápidamente. Fui a la cocina. A pesar de estar en un castillo casi medieval tengo tecnología. Teléfono, televisión, computadora, luz electrica, claro que eso es solo en una parte del castillo, para no quitarle su esplendor original. Así que en la cocina tengo un refrigerador, una estufa y un horno de microondas. Y, acá entre nos, no soy tan mal cocinero.

Preparé dos filetes, una ensalada, algo de sopa y una rica salsa. Luego me pregunte que darle de tomar y decidi darle a escoger a ella. Tal vez querría un jugo de naranja…o una copa de vino.

Llevé una mesa a una esquina de uno de los salones de baile. Ese salón es uno de mis favoritos por que tiene un eco suavemente misterioso, es rectangular, en un lado, en lugar de paredes, tiene un enorme ventanal que te hace sentir como si estuvieras cerca de las estrellas, debido a que este salón esta en el tercer piso, donde el suelo parece aún mas lejano que la luna. En fin, fue allí donde arregle la mesa y llevé las cosas para la cena.

Luego fui a mi habitación. Ahí hay de dos. Está la cama, donde simplemente me acuesto a descansar y a pensar, leer, escribir, etc. Pero donde realmente duermo es en un sarcófago, que esta al fondo de la habitación. Es la más grande de todo el castillo y al igual que la otra tiene un balcón, un ropero, y resulta perturbadoramente elegante. Claro que cuando me olvido de limpiarla está hecha un desastre.

Tomé un traje de saco, pantalón y corbata y me puse lo más presentable que podía.

Cuando baje al recibidor ella ya estaba lista. Se veía hermosa. Había elegido un vestido color rojo vino, con un delicado escote, que me hizo compararla con la manera en que lucía antes. Pareciera que lo hubieran diseñado especialmente para ella. Se había maquillado un poco. Estaba un poco sonrojada, tal vez le dio pena que yo ni siquiera tratara de disimular lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Luces bellísima.

-Gracias.

Como sea, la tomé de la mano y la dirigi por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de baile.

Ella quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente. La luna se veía bellísima desde el ventanal, junto al cual estaba puesta la mesa, con la comida ya servida y un candelabro.

Nos acercamos y le ayudé a sentarse, luego tomé asiento frente a ella.

-K´ esto es precioso…y la comida se ve deliciosa, ¿tu preparaste todo esto?

-Así es.

Comimos en silencio. El ambiente se sentía un poco extraño debido a la cercanía entre los dos, era la primea vez que nos encontrábamos en una situación como esta.

-Máxima me contó- dije, por hablar de algo- que hay una leyenda sobre este salón de baile. La leyenda dice que cuando hay luna llena, a la media noche los bailarines salen en forma de fantasmas y bailan durante horas y horas, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol anuncian un nuevo día.

-Hoy hay luna llena…

Una vez que terminamos de comer seguimos contemplando la luna por el ventanal. Justo en ese momento el reloj de pared tocó doce veces. Era media noche.

-… no veo ningún bailarín…

-Yo jamás he visto nada, pero Máxima adora exagerar las cosas… ¿quieres bailar? – la pregunta fue muy repentina, pero me pareció que no hallaría momento más oportuno.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos al centro del salón.

Una vez allí la abracé por la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Entonces trate de recordar la música del único vals que conocía, mientras me movía y la llevaba a ella, lentamente. Mas que bailar girábamos poco a poco, despacio, llevando suavemente los tiempos. Pude notar que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, así que yo los cerré también. Pero tenia tanto en que pensar…

-¿Quién…quien eres?- Pregunto ella de repente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Solo nos veíamos de noche- dijo, como pensativa, no habíamos dejado de bailar- tu rostro no precisamente agradecido cuando te di la cruz, tu misterio…tus labios, tan helados cuando nos besamos… este castillo….

-¿Qué tiene todo eso?

-Tú eres… ¿Verdad? El vampiro…el que todo el mundo decía que vivía aquí…el que se aparecía por el parque, por el cual decían que este lugar estaba maldito…

Justo en ese momento pasamos cerca de unos vitrales que sirvieron a modo de espejo. Se veía el reflejo de ella, pero yo no tenía reflejo….ella vio y bruscamente separo la cabeza de mi pecho, seguíamos abrazados pero evidentemente ella estaba asustada.

-Todo eso es verdad- confirmé, mientras sujetaba Su rostro, obligándole a que me viera a los ojos- No te preocupes, si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho desde el principio, en lugar de hacer todo esto.

-K´, yo…no entiendo…¿Qué hago aquí contigo? ¿Qué te hace diferente?

-Yo entiendo de esto tanto como tú. Créeme que hasta ahora he sido lo más sincero que he podido contigo, sin tener que decirte lo que en realidad soy.

-…-

-Tú decides…si quieres aceptarme tal como soy…o irte lejos. Para eso te he dado la llave. Has cuanto quieras, yo no te detendré.

Ella, por toda contestación, me abrazó aun más fuerte. Yo la besé, con fuerza, casi con furia, ella me correspondió, sujetándose de mi cuello. Entonces me decidí. Al separar nuestros labios, busqué su cuello. Pero…apenas mis colmillos rozaron su piel…apenas percibí el aroma de su cabello…todo tomó un sentido diferente al recordar…mi pasado…mi presente…yo…simplemente…

-No puedo- la solté y caí de rodillas.

Ella se arrodillo a mi lado, mientras acomodaba su vestido, que estaba un poco caído debido a la forma en que la abracé.

-K´ …¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo…

-K´ esta…está bien, si no quieres que yo sea…no importa pero…

-No, no, tú no entiendes…Kula, yo te amo…pero no puedo evitar recordar…

-¿Recordar qué? ¿Te han hecho daño antes? K´ por favor, dímelo…

-No me han hecho daño…yo te lo hice a ti…- sus ojos se ensombrecieron-¿Cómo mataron a tus padres?

-Nunca nadie quizo contarme…decían que era demasiado malo para que yo lo supiera…- ella pareció entender entonces- Tú…¿Fuiste tu?...

-Eras muy pequeña…no te recordaba y nunca me recordaste tu a mi…pero…¿Recuerdas mis ojos? ¿Alguna vez te dio la impresión de conocerme?

Ella retrocedió mientras yo me ponía de pie.

-Ya te lo dije, no te hare daño…

-Ya me lo hiciste…entenderás que no puedo quedarme.

Caminó hasta mi. Se estiró mucho y me besó en los labios. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

…

…

Yo estaba en el techo del castillo, la parte más alta, sentado con mispiernas colgando. El frío aire me dormía la piel del rostro. La luz de la luna seguía dando de lleno. Vi como Kula salía por la puerta del castillo. Se había puesto la ropa que traía antes y se fue sin voltear siquiera. Vi como se alejaba por la senda, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-Tenías razón, Max…- dije, pues había sentido su presencia en cuanto llegó- Jugué contra el destino, y ¿Qué crees? Me ganó, por mucho.

-¿Lloró?

-No, te he dicho que es muy fuerte. Pero entendió mejor que yo que no podemos estar juntos.

- Esa niña…lástima que no sea un vampiro. Sería muy poderosa.

No me había percatado de que al lado de Máxima había otro vampiro…vampiresa, para ser exactos. No podía ver su cara debido a una capucha que traía puesta, pero su curvilínea figura era muy notoria, además de su voz.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de explicarte. Ella trae noticias.

-Menos mal que Kula se fue- dijo ella- vendrán a atacarte unos vampiros y es por eso que he venido, para ayudar- su brazo se estiró hacia un costado de su cuerpo, apuntando con su dedo hacia el este- vienen viajando desde allá. Pronto amanecerá y no tendrán más remedio que detenerse. Pero cuando vuelva a anochecer, continuaran su camino y llegaran aquí mañana en la noche.

Mi mirada volvió al bosque. Kula ya había logrado salir, y se dirigía a la ciudad, hacia el internado. La seguí con la vista, hasta que iba tan lejos que se volvió un punto en la lejanía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Pensamientos de una huérfana

**Aclaración antes de empezar este capítulo: Va a ser narrado por Kula esta vez, creo que será el único a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa.**

**The King of fighters no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta rara historia.**

**Rojo Carmesí**

**Cap. 5 Pensamientos de una huérfana**

¿Qué hacer cuando ya no queda nada? Definitivamente no se me ocurrían muchas cosas. Solo, tal vez, empezar desde cero. Caminé de regreso al internado. Sabía que él me observaba, su poderosa mirada me seguía y eso me hacía muy infeliz.

Diana, Candy y Foxy me esperaban. Sabían que tardaría un poco más en llegar por ser mi cumpleaños. De hecho desde el año pasado soy oficialmente mayor de edad, aunque ellas insisten en cuidarme.

Subí sin ganas hasta los dormitorios. Me acosté luego de ponerme mi pijama, aunque solo faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Me aguanté las ganas de llorar a gritos, pero me mantuve despierta, el dolor inundaba cada parte de mi corazón. Tarde mucho en dormir.

Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente era sábado y podía dormir cuanto quisiera. Claro que desperté como a eso de las siete, la hora que normalmente me levanto los sábados.

No tenía ánimos de hacer nada, pero tenía que lavar mi ropa. Como siempre estaban todas esas chicas allí molestándome. Pero yo no les hice caso. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que ellas en cualquier sentido y no vale la pena que me sienta mal por sus comentarios. Ninguna de ellas realmente tiene una vida. Creen que el mundo se reduce a lo que les dan sus padres, que lo que importa es quien lleva la mejor ropa o quien se veía mejor en la fiesta.

-Oye- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿eres sorda o qué? Sirve de algo y tráenos algo de desayunar.

-Tienes dos piernas y dos manos- conteste, aun caminando con mi canasta de ropa. En cualquier otra situación la habría golpeado ya.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oíste. Parece que la sorda aquí es alguien más. Y que te quede claro, yo no estoy aquí para servirte, soy estudiante igual que ustedes.

-Jhá…no me hagas reír. Eres pobre, tú no puedes compararme contigo.

En ese momento recordé todo lo sucedido durante la noche. Pensar que en esos mismos momentos podría estar en un lujoso castillo, convertida en una poderosa vampiresa, al lado del más hermoso y poderoso ser que haya existido. La que no se podía comparar conmigo ciertamente era ella. Realmente no me llegaba a los talones.

-¿De qué te ríes, estúpida?- preguntó al ver mi sonrisa. Yo solo solté la carcajada amarga que tenia guardada en la garganta desde antes de dormir y que me moría por dejar salir. Porque realmente no sabía que pensar, cosas como esta solo pueden pasarme a mí, a Kula Diamond, la rara, la huérfana.

Me tenía que enamorar de el único ser que merecería mí más profundo odio en este mundo, me enamore de quien asesino a mis padres. ¿Y si no me lo hubiera dicho? Ahora sería como él, aunque me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más me lo ocultaría.

Ya no lo quería ver más. No quería pensar en él ni creer que el día menos pensado me buscaría y me llevaría con él porque eso simplemente no podía ser. No sé si pueda perdonárselo algún día. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres, entonces? Siempre he creído que ellos me ven desde alguna parte…creo firmemente en ello y no quisiera decepcionarlos.

Coloque la ropa en la lavadora y seleccione el ciclo de lavado. No era mucha, por suerte, en poco tiempo terminaría y tendría mucho tiempo libre.

Luego de almorzar una de las prefectas me llamó. Me mandó a comprar una medicina a la farmacia; la directora estaba un poco resfriada y estaría en cama el resto del día. El día…estaba como el anterior – mi cumpleaños- y eso solo me recordaba mas lo mal que había terminado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo yo creí que era el día mas feliz de mi vida. Mientras caminaba, sin embargo, sentí algo. Era una presencia, la percibía porque la conocía, era como la de él.

Sin embargo, al darme la vuelta luego de detectar bien lo que estaba sintiendo, no me encontré con K´, sino con Máxima.

Me miraba a lo lejos. No sé cómo lo percibí, es una habilidad que tengo desde muy pequeña. Es muy difícil que alguien me sorprenda, a menos que este muy nerviosa o distraída. Por eso, cuando conocí a K´ a media noche en el parque, no me dio miedo, porque sabía que estaba atrás de mí pero no tenía intenciones de dañarme.

Como sea, pudo notar que ya lo había descubierto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a mí. Los vampiros son rápidos.

Me saludó amablemente, pero yo no estaba de humor.

-Hola, Máxima, es un gusto verte de nuevo, pero ya debes saber lo que pasó.

-Así es. Lo sé todo.

-¿A qué vienes? ¿Me has seguido o fue casualidad que me estuvieras espiando detrás de aquel árbol?

-Bueno yo… ¿querrías platicar conmigo un rato?

Eso no me sorprendió. No conocía bien a Máxima, pero me da la impresión de ser un buen…vampiro.

Así que caminamos hasta un lugar apartado donde pudimos hablar. Allí el me explicó algo que había sucedido con K´ en la época que había matado a mis padres…que era emocionalmente inestable, difícil de controlar…básicamente lo estaba justificando. Yo no quería oír más, así que me puse de pie, estaba dispuesta a irme, pero él me sujetó. Estoy y consciente de su fuerza así que no me resistí.

-hay algo en ti que logró que dominaras a K´ esa noche para que no te matara- ese comentario me dejó helada-y ese algo a persistido hasta ahora. Es la razón por la cual se enamoraron…no puedes negarlo, tú sigues enamorada de él aunque ahora quieras insistir en lo contrario. Era el destino. El corre peligro ahora. Esta noche el castillo será atacado y unos vampiros tratarán de acabar con él. Pero ellos son diferentes a mi o a K´, ellos van de ciudad en ciudad acabando con todo, y harán lo mismo aquí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- de acuerdo, eso suena egoísta pero quería al menos fingir que no me importaba.

-Que él no hará nada por evitarlo. Básicamente ya no le importa que lo maten, y eso es por lo arrepentido que esta. Sabe que te ha hecho daño y si no lo perdonas nos mataran a todos. Él es el único que conozco lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos.

-No es mi culpa que el ahora este deprimido. Él fue quien mató a mis padres, ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Y qué de lo que yo siento? A nadie le ha importado que me sienta traicionada y engañada, asustada…habríamos sido muy felices, lo sé, pero esta no es la forma.

Me puse de pie pero el ya no intentó retenerme.

-Te comprendo- me dijo- y créeme que lo lamento, nunca me detuve a pensar en ti.

-Gracias- no sé ni porque se las di. Pero me fui tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de decirme ya nada.

Por otro lado pensaba en lo mal que según él K´ estaba. No podía ni quería creerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan importante para alguien como él?

Como sea, cuando volví al internado las cosas volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en mí. Me sentía un tanto oscura, como si ahora guardara un secreto, como K´. Con esa aura negra que de vez en cuando lo rodeaba, aunque creo que fue eso lo que precisamente me enamoro de él, su forma de ser, su misterio pero al mismo tiempo su calor, aunque su piel fuera tan fría.

Quisiera olvidar todo este año pero esta clavado en mi memoria, no puedo alejarlo por más que lo intento.

Sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, todo lo que él era para mí se quedo en mi mente, en mis sentimientos y el recuerdo comenzó a torturarme conforme pasaban los minutos y finalmente las horas.

Buscando algo en que entretenerme fui a la biblioteca. Claro que mi verdadera intención era buscar información.

Vampiros. Seres de naturaleza demoniaca que se alimentan de sangre humana… ficción…ser de naturaleza oscura… literatura….Drácula…gótico...poemas vampíricos…relatos de vampiros….

Nada. De todo lo que encontré nada me dio la información que necesitaba. K´ para mí no era una ficción, para mí era real. No era un ser tan maléfico como los libros decían. Muy poco de lo que decían los libros se parecía a la realidad.

Harta de todo esto arrojé los libros, después de todo, ¿Para qué me preocupaba? Según yo iba a intentar olvidarlo.

Pero salí de la biblioteca y ya estaba anocheciendo. Los últimos borrones naranjas en el cielo daban paso a la entre azul y negra bóveda, las primeras estrellas y como la noche anterior un enorme luna llena. Pero esta vez, ante mis ojos estaba manchada de sangre.

Llegué hasta la habitación del internado que comparto con otras chicas. Mi cama está junto a la ventana, así que me senté allí, segura de que algo pasaría, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era ese algo que esperaba. Una vez más las otras chicas llegaron a molestarme, pero ya dejé en claro que ellas no me importaban en lo más mínimo. Simplemente las ignoré.

-Mi novio me llevó a una fiesta el otro día- dijo una de ellas, tratando de llamar mi atención- bailamos toda la noche y me trajo de regreso en su convertible…

¿y qué tal tú?…¿pero tú no tienes novio, cierto Kula? Lo siento, no recordaba que eres la única en todo el internado que nunca ha salido con nadie.

Me reí para mis adentros. Mi novio es un poderoso vampiro que haría trizas a tu novio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi novio es hermoso, simplemente incomparable. Me regaló un castillo. Bailamos en un salón repleto de luz de luna. Me dio un beso helado. Estuvo a punto de darme la inmortalidad. Él es inmortal.

Si le hubiera podido decir eso me habría sentido orgullosa y satisfecha, pero eso solo supondría recordar también que él había matado a mis padres, y que tal vez esa noche lo matarían a él.

Cerré mis ojos y me pregunté… ¿qué castigo nos obliga a amar lo que más deberíamos odiar? ¿Qué sucia jugarreta del destino nos hizo conocernos esa noche?

Si había pasado todo aquello era por algo. Si seguía en mi mente quería decir que yo tenía que hacer algo.

Fue una decisión rápida. Salí del internado a pesar de que no me lo habían permitido. No volteé al escuchar los gritos de las prefectas. Tampoco lo hice al escuchar las burlas de las chicas. Ni siquiera al recordar a mis padres muertos. Que me perdonaran, donde quiera que estuvieran, pero esto era algo que yo tenía que hacer. Atravesé el bosque y llegué a la senda. Contrastando con la enorme luna llena, unas sombras volaban por el cielo nocturno. Los más hermosos seres, de figuras humanas pero con un aire sobrenatural, volaban rumbo al castillo.

Corrí por lo que quedaba de la senda y me acerque lo suficiente para tener una vista de todo el castillo. Arriba de este sobrevolaba Máxima y una figura femenina que no logré identificar. Como él había dicho, no estaba K´.

Desesperada corrí y abrí la puerta del castillo (me llevé una gran sorpresa; aun traía conmigo la llave) corrí y busqué y busqué, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba K´.

Como mi último recurso subí hasta el techo del castillo. Mi vestido se movía con el suave viento de la noche. Al llegar a la parte más alta junté todo el aire que podían resistir mis pulmones y grité.

Un poderoso alarido de guerra utilizado por los vampiros en las épocas ancestrales, jamás había sido vuelto a utilizar, hasta ahora. Pero yo no era un vampiro. Yo era una chiquilla estúpida que había osado profanar tan especial tradición guerrera. Pero logre lo que quería. Llamar su atención. Los soldados vampíricos se abalanzaron sobre mí. Los veía llegar casi en cámara lenta. Vi la sorpresa en los ojos de Máxima.

Solo espero que K´ me haya oído. Mientras trataba de huir ese simple deseo se repitió una y otra vez en mi mente. Sin embargo algo nubló mi vista. El fuerte dolor se clavó en mi pecho. Una estaca. Si, creyeron que lo era, pero no soy un vampiro. Sin embargo esto también puede matar a un simple humano.

La voz de Máxima llegó hasta mis oídos. Un "no" suplicante y horrorizado. La voz de la mujer vampiro la siguió. Mientras, mi cuerpo caía pesadamente en el techo del castillo.

Unas manchas rojas se abrían paso bajo mi cuerpo.

Y una nueva sombra emergió desde adentro del castillo.

Había dado resultado. Aunque para mí fuera tarde, K´ tenía que hacer algo.

Continuará…

**Bien, sé que quedó muy cortito pero tomen en cuenta que sucede en el lapso de un solo día.**

**Gracias a quienes me han dejado review. Los leo todos y tomare en cuenta sus comentarios aclararé dudas de ser necesario.**

**Francamente no esperaba que el fic fuera tan aceptado después de todo n.n**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy**

**Reviews?**


	6. El ataque

**Rojo C****armesí**

**Cap.6 El ataque**

Las imágenes que llegaron a mis ojos en cuanto salí del castillo no pudieron ser más terribles. Por un lado, aquellos vampiros atacaban bajo la luna llena. Por otro, Kula había sido herida con una estaca. Corrí hasta donde estaba ella y trate de acercarme, pero la encapuchada me detuvo.

-Sólo la lastimarás. Déjame hacerme cargo.-Se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Se veía muy ligera- Ha perdido mucha sangre, veré si puedo hacer algo. Tú tienes algo más importante que hacer.

Con un gesto me indicó a Máxima, que ya estaba peleando, con la marcada desventaja de que ellos eran como cien y el solo uno.

La incertidumbre se agolpó en mi cabeza. Pero si Kula vino hasta aquí había sido para que yo hiciera algo, así que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras atacaban mi hogar y lo seres que amo.

En ese momento no lo pensé pero, fue la primera vez que sentí amor por el lugar en que vivo, y más aún, por mi vida.

Entre los vampiros que allí se encontraban, logré localizar a unos viejos enemigos. Creía que me había deshecho de ellos, pero ahí estaban. El que consiguió herir a Kula s uno que se parece físicamente a mí, pero en el interior somos muy diferentes. Él siempre se ha creído perfecto, pero cuando me conoció, creyó que sería una amenaza para él y cada vez que puede trata de destruirme. Los otros simplemente me desprecian, igual que a Max.

A todo esto, mientras pensaba lo habían atacado otra vez y había tenido que retroceder.

Era imposible que ganáramos. Éramos solo dos y peor aún, yo me sentía muy débil.

Pero, quizás, pudiera aún con una última batalla.

-¡Krizalid!- grité con fuerza. Todos se detuvieron y Krizalid se deslizó por los aires hasta quedar frente a mí. El aire era frío y nuestras siluetas formaban sombras en el suelo del bosque. Son curiosas las cosas en las que puedes pensar cuando estas a punto de hacer algo tan decisivo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Esto no nos llevará a nada. Ustedes son muchos, y se supone que los de su familia son honorables, ¿No es cierto?

-Así es.

-Entonces- dije con serenidad- elige uno de los tuyos que pelee contra mí. Si gano, ustedes se van.

-¿Y si pierdes?

Me mordí los labios.

-Pueden acabar la ciudad y llevarme como prisionero.

Yo sabía que para que aceptaran un trato así debía jugar todo por todo.

Como supuse, en seguida sus colmilludas sonrisas aparecieron. Empezaron a discutir por quien iba a acabar conmigo.

-K´- dijo Max en voz baja- es una locura, te van a matar, pierdas o no.

Debí escucharlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo aún tenía algo de fe en la honorabilidad de las familias.

Aun recuerdo a ese tal Kyo Kusanagi. El me dejó en paz luego de que le probé que yo no era tan malo como él creía. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por su familia, por su honor.

Por eso yo aun tenía fe.

Muy a pesar de lo que yo hubiera pensado, Krizalid no pelearía conmigo. Mandaron a uno que era casi un niño, pero que tenía la misma actitud violenta y fría que los demás.

Me miró y sonrió. Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por entre las sombras.

-Lindo castillo- dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza- y linda la chica a la que mató Krizalid. Su sangre se veía tan deliciosa.

Se pasó la lengua por entre los colmillos y rió. Si lo que quería era provocarme, adivinen…funcionó.

Me fui contra él y lo embestí con fuerza, haciéndolo perder casi todo el aire en el proceso. Entonces lo pensé bien. ¡No podía matarlo, era casi un niño! Así que pensé que mejor sólo dejarlo inconsciente, o evadirlo de alguna manera hasta que se cansara. Nadie dijo que para vencer tenía que matarlo. Pero se recuperó de pronto y consiguió darme un golpe que me dejó algo aturdido. Para cuando me recobré él quería atestarme otro golpe, pero no caí. Bajé volando hasta los árboles, haciendo que él me siguiera.

Planee perderlo ahí, pero me seguía con facilidad.

Con eso poco me di cuenta: era semi-rastreador y tenía buena vista nocturna. Así que me adentré aún más en los árboles. Había un lugar en que se enredaban las ramas hasta el punto de que podían atrapar animales grandes, incluso seres humanos (o con figura humana).

Me adentre en ellos tratando de no enredarme tanto, pero él lo había hecho también.

Sus brazos y piernas salían prácticamente de todos lados y tenía una estaca con é pronto aparecía a un lado mío, amenazando con clavármela. En medio de todo esto, traté de calmarme y pensar. De alguna manera logré quitarle la estaca. No iba a hacerle daño, pero el mismo se acercó, y no pude evitar lo que pasó después. Se lanzó contra mí, pero cayó prácticamente sobre la estaca. Vi como sus ojos pasaban de azul a blanco en unos instantes. Vi como su cuerpo se tensaba y la mano que tenia cerrada en un puño poco a poco perdía su fuerza.

Cerré los ojos. Asesino, una vez más.

Lo saqué de entre los árboles y lo lleve a donde originalmente había empezado todo.

Krizalid no pudo evitar su furia cuando entregué el cuerpo del chico. Los demás parecieron entender que debían irse, pero la voz se oyó en todo el bosque.

-¡Acaben con todo!

Todos ellos, dispuestos a atacar de nuevo. Me enfurecí como nunca, habían faltado a su palabra. Y yo que incluso había dudado sobre matar al muchacho. Me sentí tan estúpido e ingenuo.

Con la estaca que aún tenía en mis manos me fui contra Krizalid.

Éste me vio y llegó a mi encuentro.

Una vez, más, viejo enemigo. La última.

Empezamos a pelear, entre patadas y golpes, aunque solo conseguíamos cancelarnos mutuamente. Era como si estuviéramos sincronizados, sabíamos perfectamente lo que el otro podía hacer. Así que decidí pensar como no lo haría usualmente.

En lugar de patear por la derecha –mi fuerte- lo hice por la izquierda. Como pensé, no lo esperaba. Cayó desde la altura a la que estábamos hasta el duro piso de tierra del bosque.

Me fui sobre él. Recordé que él había sido quien había atacado a Kula. Que ella tal vez ya estaba muerta. La última vez.

-¡No lo hagas!

La voz me detuvo. Era ella. Asomada a la puerta, sujetando con fuerza su pecho, debido a la herida.

-No lo mates, K´ tú eres bueno. ¡Perdóname!

No había acabado de procesar estas palabras en mi mente. Krizalid me dio un empujón y se fue contra ella.

Kula trató de cubrirse, pero al parecer le dolió el pecho y se arrodilló de golpe. Desesperado me abalancé sobre Krizalid y le clavé la estaca de una buena vez.

Gritó con fuerza y su voz se fue extinguiendo, hasta que quedó completamente inmóvil y cayó al suelo.

La encapuchada salió de nuevo y obligó a Kula a entrar al castillo. Por ahora el problema era acabar con los demás.

Máxima estaba demasiado débil para seguir.

De pronto reparé en la hora que era.

Estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¡Máxima!

Él volteó a verme.

-Tengo un último plan. Entra al castillo. Protege a Kula y a la otra chica, no salgan hasta que yo les diga. Si muero...- apreté los puños- no dejes que Kula sufra el mismo destino que yo. Protégela. Está destinada a algo mejor, estoy seguro.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Sólo hazlo.

Máxima entró al castillo, aún se veía temeroso, pero debía confiar en mí y él lo sabía.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte. Ellos iban contra mí. Todos los que quedaban.

Dirigí mi mano a mi cuello

La cruz. Jugué con ella un poco antes de arrancarla del collar.

Los primeros rayos nos azotaron.

Por si solos no significan mucho, pero usé la plata de la cruz a modo de espejo, reflejando la luz contra ellos.

Era tan brillante que hizo un efecto inmediato.

La lumínica cruz los alcanzó a todos, quemándolos, deshaciéndolos.

Uno a uno quedaron hechos cenizas. Poco a poco comencé a sentir que me quemaba a mí también, pero no podía rendirme hasta que no quedara uno solo.

Finalmente el último cayó. Solté el dije, que ya estaba comenzando a derretirse en mi mano.

Entré rápidamente al castillo, ya no soportaba la luz del sol.

Me lancé a las sombras. Mis ojos ardían, mi pecho me dolía. Mi mano estaba roja por el calor.

Pero había sobrevivido.

Logré llegar a la habitación donde tenían a Kula.

Caí por el esfuerzo, pero Máxima me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón.

Kula estaba inconsciente otra vez.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No estaba tan mal. Me sorprendió que la estaca no llegara tan profunda como creíamos, ni siquiera consiguió tocar el corazón. Solo era la sangre. Logré detener la hemorragia. Pero de pronto despertó, gritó tu nombre y salió corriendo. No pude detenerla. Cuando mataste a Krizalid y logré hacerla entrar otra vez, pero empezó a sangra aún más. Temo que se debilitará mucho. La falta de sangre es…no te voy a mentir, ella podría morir en cualquier momento.

-K´…- dijo Máxima de pronto- creo que deberías… es un caso de vida o muerte. Tú la amas y ella a ti. Hazlo.

Sabía a qué se refería. Pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Ellos se fueron de la habitación y yo me quedé con ella.

Era mi decisión.

Miré su cuello, por el que tanto había suspirado antes. Me acerqué lentamente y cerré los ojos.

Clavé mis colmillos suavemente. Pude sentir como ella de repente se convulsionaba. Se sujetó a mi espalda y murmuró mi nombre. Su sangre era deliciosa, no podía creerlo.

Me resistí a beber más y, de una herida que yo mismo hice, en una vena de mi brazo, le di de beber un poco de mi sangre. Ella abrió los ojos y bebió toda la que pudo, por lo cual me alejé de ella. De pronto empezó a temblar y a convulsionare de nuevo. Un hilito rojo salía de su boca; mi sangre. Empezó a gritar y a sujetarse la garganta. La sangre quema, lo sé.

Poco a poco se calmó y quedó inconsciente de nuevo. La revisé: no tenía ya ninguna herida.

No podía creerlo; acababa de convertir a Kula.

Cuando Máxima y la chica entraron, enseguida se dieron cuenta.

-Tenía que pasar, amigo. Era el destino.

Yo no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Ella iba a estar a mi lado, pero ¿Quién decía que estaría feliz?

¿Y si preferí irse de nuevo?

Eso no lo iba a saber sino hasta que ella despertara.


	7. Vampírica

**Rojo Carmesí**

**Cap. 7**

**Vampírica**

La espera suele ser horrible. Siempre temes que lo que estás esperando no llegue, o que, la manera en que llegue, te decepcione. No me gusta esperar, jamás me ha gustado. Sé que sueno como un niño caprichoso, pero es parte de mi naturaleza humana.

Kula llevaba tres días, con sus noches, sin despertar. Todos los días me sentaba a su lado, simplemente para contemplarla. Quería ser el primero en verla en su estado vampírico. Igualmente necesitaba saber si ella se molestaría conmigo o si de verdad me perdonaría esta vez.

Al cuarto día decidí separarme de ella. Después de aquella noche, Máxima y la chica encapuchada se fueron a "cumplir un compromiso" y desde entonces no los he visto. Pero prometieron que estarían aquí en menos de una semana.

Como dije, me separé de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fui a buscar algo de comer. Algún humano que no valiera la pena, simplemente. O mejor, por una sola vez, volver a comer alimento para humanos, como hace tanto no lo hacía.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cada cosa que hacía me la recordaba. El solo hecho de estar con los otros humanos me hacía recordarla. Sus ojos, sus labios, la manera en que se comportaba a pesar del dolor que llevaba dentro.

A la media noche volví al castillo.

Pero al entrar percibí algo diferente, una presencia de vampiro que inundaba todo el lugar. Corrí hacia la habitación. Era su presencia.

Ya había despertado. Entré rápidamente y la vi. Estaba de pie frente al espejo. Lo tocaba suavemente, con esa misma cara de incredulidad con la que estoy seguro que todos tenemos la primera vez que no vemos nuestro reflejo.

Me acerqué y deslicé mis labios sobre sus hombros, apartando un poco la bata que la encapuchada le había ayudado a ponerse antes de perder la conciencia.

Como pensé, su piel estaba fría como el hielo, pero su belleza parecía aún más sublime de lo que ya era.

A pesar de contacto que acababa de tener con ella, ni siquiera se inmutó, no se movió, ni siquiera trató de hacer que me apartara.

-¿Porqué?

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus fríos labios. Esto me turbó de tal manera que apenas me pude controlar. Su voz seguía siendo la inocente y suave voz de siempre, pero había adquirido algo diferente. La forma de hablar de alguien que simplemente no es normal.

-¿Por qué?- repitió esta vez lanzando un sollozo y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y lloró, simplemente, se desplomó.

La comprendí. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual, solo que jamás en mi vida me permití llorar. Me senté en el piso, junto a ella, y la atraje hacia mi, tratando de consolarla.

…

No me dirigió la palabra en dos días. Apenas la abracé, ella se apartó de mí con una furia extrema. Había adquirido una desmesurada fuerza y su voz era muy poderosa cuando gritaba. Sus ojos parecían despedir flamas…jamás la había visto tan molesta.

Las dos noches que siguieron las pasó viendo por la ventana. La luna entraba en su cuarto menguante y estaba particularmente hermosa.

La tercera noche, entró a mi cuarto, donde yo también veía por la ventana. Se quedó junto a la puerta, hasta que voltee a verla.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo tranquilamente

Sus ojos estaban en el piso. Al pronunciar la ultima silaba, los elevó hacia mí y pude percibir que era verdad.

-¿Qué te apetece?- suena a chiste, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué otra cosa querría sino sangre?

Sus ojos brillaron por primera vez. Decidí acompañarla, por si acaso.

Como pensé, las calles estaban vacías, pues ya era tarde, a excepción de los vagos enfiestados que siguen la borrachera hasta el día siguiente.

Pero ella tomó un camino que jamás habría pensado. Iba rumbo al internado.

-¿Qué rayos pretendes?

Ella apenas ladeó su cabeza hacia mí para responder.

-Que no quede ni una viva.

Estaba determinada, y al parecer nada la detendría.

Al llegar casi a la puerta, se vieron los faroles de un auto. Ella se cubrió los ojos y sonrió.

Del auto descendió un chico, le dio la vuelta y abrió la puertezuela del copiloto, del cual salió una chica –se veía bastante presumida, pero debo decir que era horrenda comparada con Kula-.

La chica miró a Kula de pies a cabeza, obviamente impresionada por el atuendo que llevaba: un hermoso vestido de color azul marino con collar de plata. Cualquiera diría que se había vestido para la ocasión.

La chica no pudo disimular la envidia.

-Hola, anormal- dijo burlonamente al acercarse a ella- te hacíamos muerta, llevas una semana sin aparecer- luego rió un poco- mira, Bryan, esta es la que te conté.

El muchacho se acercó.

-Hola, linda, ¿Como te llamas?- tocó su brazo. Las pupilas de Kula se dilataron y a su vez sujetó el brazo de aquel chico. Empezó A rotarlo firmemente, torciéndolo, hasta dejarlo alineado con su espalda. Luego le dio un jalón, del cual se escucharon pequeños estruendos , mientras él ni siquiera podía gritar. El miedo y el dolor le paralizaban la cara mientras la chica gritaba sin saber que hacer.

Lo soltó finalmente, mientras el sujetaba su brazo y lloraba patéticamente.

-Hola Ashley, ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo Kula con una voz dulce e inocente- ¿tienes algo de que burlarte ahora? – su voz cambió a una profunda y amenazadora.

Me acerqué a ella y le pedí que se detuviera.

-No me quites esto también- dijo, acercándose finalmente a ella. Le dio un fuerte bofetón que la hizo caer al suelo. La sujetó del cabello y la obligó a voltear hacia el chico.

-¿este ser patético es tu novio, dulzura?- la tal Ashley se veía aterrorizada.

-¡No, no era verdad lo que te dije la ultima vez! Apenas lo conozco, déjame ir, por favor, te lo suplico.

Kula no se conmovió.

La chica volteó a verme.

-¡Dile que no me mate, por favor!

Nadie lo merece. Pero finalmente, un vampiro no puede impedir que otro se alimente.

Kula mordió a la chica mientras ella soltaba un grito desgarrador. Bebió y bebió hasta que la dejó sin una gota de sangre. El muchacho aun estaba con vida y trató de huir, pero podía delatarnos así que yo hice lo mismo con el.

Dejamos los cuerpos en el piso y jalé a Kula para irnos de ahí rápidamente.

Vi sus colmillos recién estrenados. Relucientes y rojos, de sangre y de venganza.

Al llegar al castillo otra vez nos sentamos en el recibidor.

Ella se veía pensativa.

-con que… así se siente.

Finalmente me miró.

-Cuando no quiero matar humanos…bebo una copa de vino. No te satisface del todo, pero la sensación en la garganta es parecida.

Ella sonrió. Al parecer, había terminado aceptándolo. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

El sabor sangre aun estaba entre sus dientes, asi que lo disfruté lo mas que pude, hasta qie ella se separó de mi y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-No se aún si deba perdonarte.

Aunque me hubiera vuelto loco por ella simplemente ya no la iba a dejar ir.

Llegué rápidamente con ella y la besé posesivamente, transmitiéndole mi intención de que se quedara conmigo. Deslicé el vestido hacia abajo, mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, y ella soltó un suspiro. Bajé lentamente y besé el borde de sus hermosos senos, mientras ella trataba de quitarme la camisa.

De pronto me apartó y se tiró en el suelo. Lloraba.

Debí comprenderla desde un principio. Ella era inocente, pura….ella era virgen y yo estaba a punto de quitarle eso. La tomé entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto, donde la tendí en la cama y me acosté junto a ella.

-No te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga, pero quédate aquí conmigo… no tengas miedo…

Como una niña pequeña se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Dejó que la besara tanto como quise, pero en realidad no hubo nada.

A las 8 de la mañana recibimos una visita.

Máxima y la otra chica llegaron de un momento a otro, aunque la verdad no me sorprendió.

Ella pidió hablar con Kula. Fuimos los 4 a una de las salas y Kula esperó pacientemente a que la chica comenzara a hablar.

-Kula…- dijo ella, acercándose- creo que estás lista, ya es hora de que me vaya…

-¿Qué?

Se quitó la capucha y su rostro emergió. Yo no la conocía, pero evidentemente Kula si, ya que se sorprendió.

-D…¿Diana?

Diana….me sonaba…era una de las prefectas del internado, si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí, mi niña, soy yo.

En alguna ocasión Kula me había comentado que Diana y la otra prefecta eran las únicas que la trataban bien…ella sentía a Diana como su madre.

-Yo he estado cuidándote desde que K´ mató a tus padres. Cuando supe que serias trasladada al internado decidí pedir empleo ahí. Conocí tus padres, yo también era rastreadora y sabía que estabas destinada a conocer a K´.

-¿pero porque no te mostraste desde un principio?

-Es una ley que debo cumplir, no debo mostrarme ante mi protegida sin haber cumplido mi tarea…K´, a ti también tengo que decirte algo…

Alcé la vista hacia ella, pues no esperaba que tuviera algo de qué hablar conmigo.

-Tu hermana…está con vida, K´, pero no puedes comunicarte con ella. Máxima y yo debemos ir a concluir algo muy importante. Volveremos y hablaremos mas tranquilamente de esto.

Dicho esto, ella y Máxima se fueron rápidamente.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba muy impresionado por lo de mi hermana.

Se fueron. Kula vio por la ventana hasta que desaparecieron entre la espesura del bosque (era de día así que no era seguro volar, además ambos traían capuchas para cubrirse del sol). Cuando se alejó me hizo tres preguntas… ¿Quién era mi hermana? ¿Por qué me había impresionado tanto la noticia? ¿Qué era un rastreador?...

Le conteste lo mejor que pude, pues estaba nervioso. Por momentos sentía que estaba fuera de mí mismo.

-¿K´? ¿Qué te pasa?

No sabía que me pasaba. Mis manos temblaban. Sentía como mis piernas se dormían, mi entorno se volvió rojo y de pronto todo se oscureció.

En medio de mi inconsciencia escuché un grito proveniente de ella. Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco y la vi frente a mí, llorando, con los ojos apretados y al parecer, impidiéndome el paso. Estábamos en la puerta de la casa y yo estaba en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué…ocurrió?

Ella se relajó y bajó los puños. Se veía exhausta.

-Me atacaste y trataste de irte…dijiste que matarías a alguien…que destruirías la ciudad…

Estaba a punto de llorar, así que me acerqué y la abracé.

-Maldición…soy un monstruo…

-No digas eso…no eres un monstruo.

Me beso con mucha ternura, como si quisiera cuidarme, protegerme. En cierta forma, estaba agradecido por ello.

La abracé y la llevé en brazos hasta el sillón más cercano. Acaricié suavemente su pelo mientras la besaba. Esta vez no podría contenerme por mucho, sin embargo, ella no parecía negarse tampoco a estar conmigo. Correspondió apasionadamente a cada uno de mis besos y acarició mi rostro. Luego, tímidamente bajó sus besos a mi cuello, mientras que yo trataba de quitarme la camisa, y de quitarle a ella el vestido.

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas me parecieron lo más tierno en ese instante. Aceptó cada cosa, cada movimiento, cada deseo. Sus suspiros me hacían enloquecer. Sus labios chocaban contra mi piel cada segundo, sus besos me llenaban por completo, solo quería poseerla de una vez por todas.

Suspiró cuando mis dedos recorrieron su espalda. Su mirada intensa se encontró con la mía y se dejó besar de nuevo. Al cabo de uso minutos, sin que yo me lo esperara, bajó sus labios hasta mi pecho y me mordió. Bebió algo de mi sangre…en sus ojos se podía ver una repentina pasión, algo salvaje que había despertado en su ser.

Como si un efecto pasara, su mirada volvió a ser la más tierna. Empezó a temblar y me abrazó. La hice acostarse y me recosté sobre ella.

Poco a poco entré. A ella le dolió un poco al principio, pero luego todo fue maravilloso. Kula cerró los ojos y se quedó recostada. Sus gemidos inundaban el castillo por completo. Yo me movía dentro de ella, siempre sosteniendo su mirada con la mía. En un determinado momento empezó a convulsionarse. Yo estaba extasiado, se veía tan hermosa…plena, con un gran placer. Terminé al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Te…amo…K´…

-Yo también te amo…

Nos abrazamos y compartimos un par de caricias. Cuando me fijé por la ventana, acaba de oscurecer. Ella sonrió se acercó a mi oído.

-Tengo hambre.

Sonreí y nos vestimos rápidamente.

Tomó mi mano. La noche se tornaba fría, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Ni nos importó. La cacería es más deliciosa en compañía.

La cacería no se detiene, sigue y sigue.

Ella finge ser una inocente niña, de la cual nadie sospecharía. Yo, un caballero que sabe escuchar, que ronda los parques al atardecer.

Finalmente, la sangre que robo de sus labios cuando la beso es del mismo delicioso rojo, rojo carmesí.

FIN

**Bien por mi!! Esta es una de las tres historias que quería concluir ya.**

**Así que ya saben, pronto tendré nuevos proyectos y los desarrollaré en la medida que tenga tiempo**

**Gracias a los que dejaron Rr y a los que hayan leído este fic**

**Besos!!**


End file.
